


Happiness

by Rainewritesfanfics



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/F, Gay, One-Shot, Short, idol minako
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 16:52:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16520297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainewritesfanfics/pseuds/Rainewritesfanfics
Summary: Yaten doesn’t think she can be happy on Earth. Minako wants to prove her wrong.





	Happiness

**Author's Note:**

> Just cleaned up a WIP that had been sitting for years.

"So you're an idol now."

 

It wasn't a question, but Minako decided to answer anyway. "Yes, I am.” Minako’s gaze was locked on the lighthouse a mile away. “When things settled down, Moroboshi-san from the idol scouting competition wrote my debut piece, as promised."

 

“It went gold,” Yaten said, thinking back to the record on the wall.

 

Minako nodded, a soft smile appearing even as her eyes stayed on the distant light.

 

Yaten smiled, nudging Minako’s shoulder. "I'm sure your shine blew everyone away."

 

Minako blushed, finally turning to face Yaten. "I couldn't have done it without you."

 

Yaten arched an eyebrow. "Me? I wasn't even here."

 

"Maybe not," Minako supposed, leaning against the railing behind her as they waited for Rei to return, "but you inspired me to keep going." Minako reached over and wove her fingers into Yaten's, causing a light blush to flare up on the Starlight's cheeks.

 

"Yaten, I may have always wanted to be an idol, but whenever things were tough, I thought of you, and I kept going.”

 

The hint of a deeper blush appeared on the tips of Yaten’s ears.

 

She didn’t return Minako’s hand squeeze , but she didn’t pull away either.

 

Minako continued, “I wanted to prove- to you and to me- that you can live your dreams and fulfill your duty. That happiness and loyalty aren’t mutually exclusive."

 

Yaten snorted, pulling her hand back. "So your motivation was proving me wrong?"

 

"Maybe sometimes,” Minako said with a mischievous grin. “But more than that,” she added, her expression softening, “I wanted to show you that it's okay to be happy. It is okay for _you_ to be happy on Earth."

 

Yaten found herself at a loss for words for a beat. Finally, she reached out, reclaiming Minako’s hand. “I think, maybe, I’m beginning to understand that, after all.”


End file.
